


Jihoon's First Date

by chenenenenen



Series: Jihoon and Seungcheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenenenenen/pseuds/chenenenenen
Summary: There were new neighbors in town and Jihoon's mother wants her son to date their son right away.





	

There were new neighbors when Lee Jihoon arrived from school that afternoon.

“When did they move in?” Jihoon asked his mother who was standing by the door.

“Earlier this afternoon.” Jihoon’s mother answered. “They’re actually nice people and they have a son who’s a bit older than you. You might actually like him.”

“Mom.” Jihoon deadpanned. “I told you, just because I like guys doesn’t mean that I’ll like every guy I see.”

“I’m just saying son, I don’t want you to grow old alone.” Jihoon’s mother replied while rubbing her son’s arm. “Believe me though, their son’s no slob. He’s quite a catch if you ask me.”

“MOM!”

After that conversation, Jihoon made his way to his bedroom upstairs and looked through the window to find that the neighbor’s son’s room was actually right across his. His mother was right about the part where Jihoon will like their son.  
The neighbor’s son noticed Jihoon looking at him and waved his hand as a greeting. Jihoon, on the other hand decided to duck and hide instead of waving back.

Jihoon felt his heart race and his face flush pink at what he saw. “Calm down Jihoon. It’s your first time meeting him.” He said to himself. “Just calm down for a moment and everything will be fine.”

When Jihoon came downstairs, he saw his mother dressed up.

“You’re not dressed yet.” His mother said.

“Dressed for what?” Jihoon asked. “Is there someplace we need to go to?”

“The new neighbors invited us out for dinner.” Jihoon’s mother answered as she put on a pair of earrings. “Go get dressed young man.”  
Jihoon walked back up and looked through his closet.

“Hope I’m not dressed for overkill.” Jihoon said to himself while looking at the mirror. He let out a sigh and went down to see his mother along with the neighbor’s son.

“Jihoonie, meet Seungcheol.”

“Hi.” The neighbor’s son greeted and showed a smile. “I’m Seungcheol.”

Jihoon noticed his mother smiling before making introductions of his own.

“We should probably get going since Mom and Dad are already waiting at the restaurant.” Seungcheol told the pair in front of him.

“Told you.” Jihoon’s mother whispered to her son and elbowed him playfully.

“Mom, seriously?”

They approached an expensive looking car and Seungcheol opened the car doors for them. Jihoon at the front and his mother at the back.

“So, Seungcheol, your mom tells me you’re in your first year of college. What are you taking?”

“Architecture.” Seungcheol answered glancing at Jihoon’s mother. “How about you Jihoon?”

“I’m at my last year of high school actually.” Jihoon said trying his best not sound nervous and heard his mother trying to stifle a laugh.

“Any plans for college?”

“I’ll probably take something music related.”

“I think musicians are cool.” Seungcheol said not trying to hide his fascination. “I actually tried my hand at music once. Didn’t try it again.”

“Why?” Jihoon asked suddenly feeling curious.

“I almost caused a fire once when I practiced with a electric guitar. Let’s just keep it at that.”

Jihoon nodded and heard his mother stiffling a laugh once again.

After a few moments, They arrived at a fancy looking restaurant.

“We’re here.” Seungcheol said as he turned off the engine.

The three entered and made their way to the table where a couple was waiting.

“I thought you got lost Cheol.” Seungcheol’s mother said as she stood up to greet Jihoon and his mother. “You must be Jihoon.” She said facing the young man behind Seungcheol. “Your mother told me a lot of interesting things about you.”

“I hope it was nothing embarrasing.” Jihoon replied calmly.

“They were interesting but nothing out of the ordinary.”

Jihoon nodded and turned to his mother who only shrugged her shoulders. “We’re going to have a really long talk after this, mother.” He whispered.

“I agree.” Jihoon’s mother told her son. “I have a feeling you’re going to discuss marriage plans with me. Don’t worry, you already have my blessing.” She added as she gently patted her son’s shoulder.  
Jihoon cringed momentarily and could only let out a sigh as he and his mother made their way to their seats but realized there were only three seats when he saw that him and Seungcheol were still standing.

“Oh, we reserved a different table for the two of you.” Seungcheol’s father said sounding excited.

Seugcheol and Jihoon shared a look and a waiter led them to a different table.

Jihoon immediately noticed that the cool Seungcheol he saw earlier was replaced by a nervous looking Seungcheol.

“Is anything wrong?” Jihoon asked as he also tried to mask his nervousness. “We can go back there if you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s all right. At least, we get to talk about things on our own.” Seungcheol answered as calmly as possible. “You noticed how my mother looked at you right?”

Jihoon nodded. “What about it?”

“Nothing.” Seungcheol said. “She gets to be intimidating sometimes but she’s a total softie.”

Seungcheol looked up to the other table and saw his parents showing a thumbs up which made him even more nervous.

“Ugh, you’re probably hungry. Let’s order something.” Seungcheol told the other man across him.

Jihoon nodded and looked through the menu while sneakily turning to his mother who was grinning and waving like an overly excited high school girl.

Jihoon closed the menu and turned to Seungcheol. “I don’t want to sound picky or anything but I think we should go someplace else.”

“You sure?” Seungcheol asked for clarification. “I mean, this place is good enough.”

Jihoon nodded. “I just think that maybe we can’t really focus on what we want to talk about knowing that our parents are just in the other table.

“I’ll go talk to them then.” Seungcheol said. “I’ll try to soften the blow as much as possible.”

Jihoon nodded and looked on as Seungcheol walked to their parents’ table.

As soon as Seungcheol gave the signal, Jihoon stood up and followed the other man outside.

“What did they say?” Jihoon asked. “Were they offended?”

“They sounded okay with it.” Seungcheol answered. “They were even excited when I told them that we wanted to go someplace else.”

“What did my mother say?” Jihoon asked and stopped walking.

“Have fun.”

“That’s it?”

“That was it.”

Jihoon shrugged and followed Seungcheol’s direction.

“You said somewhere else right?” Seungcheol said.

Jihoon nodded and right in front of them was a fastfood restaurant.  
“It’s better than nothing.” Jihoon said sounding excited.

Seungcheol nodded and followed the shorter male inside.

Like what Jihoon had thought, they had a much better conversation outside rather than inside the fancy restaurant from earlier. They had much fun together that they hadn’t noticed the time.

“Today was fun.” Jihoon said when he and Seungcheol stood outside the Lee Household. “Sorry when I hid from you earlier. You know, when you waved at me.”

“I didn’t mind about it actually.” Seungcheol replied. “I just waved at you suddenly and you probably didn’t know how to react.”

Jihoon smiled and nodded. “So, I guess this is the part where I say goodbye huh.”

“No, this is the part where you kiss him good night Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon’s mother shouted while looking through the living room window.

“MOM!” Jihoon shouted back.

Jihoon heard Seungcheol let out a laugh. “Your mom’s really supportive of you.”

“She just goes over the top sometimes but it’s one of her ways, I guess.”

“So…”

“You think I’ll really kiss you?”

Seungcheol smiled again and nodded. “It’s up to you though.”

Jihoon approached the taller male and sighed. “Close your eyes though.” He said.

Seungcheol closed his eyes and felt Jihoon’s lips touch his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw Jihoon looking flustered.

“Your first time?” Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon nodded while looking down hiding the blush that was forming in his face.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Jihoon walked to his door and glanced back at Seungcheol who waved at him. Jihoon waved back and entered his house. When he reached the living room, he saw his mother grinning from ear to ear.

“About those marriage plans—“

“MOM!”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you guys have fun reading.
> 
> I've posted this story in another site and thought of sharing it here.


End file.
